Sol Invictus
by Topaz Leaves
Summary: Death fell in love with a soul. But did not dare to touch her. All Theia ever wished for was for Death to talk to her, to approach her. In their eternity, her loneliness had her seek out others for companionship. Of course, such meetings had only led her to become embroiled in situations that she had sought to stay well away from in the first place. [Multi-crossover warning!]
1. Prologue

Master of Death.

That was the title bestowed upon the one who would gather all three of the Deathly Hallows. The Invisibility Cloak, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone.

In all of history, there was only one who managed to simultaneously hold all three hallows in their hands at one point.

That person was granted an audience with Death and was accordingly given the one wish of mankind- Immortality.

It was ironic that the one who was given immortality would be the one who did not desire it, who despised the very concept of it. Theia Potter had greeted Death like an old friend, only to be rejected out of love.

And it was love.

Death did not dare touch their master out of that irrational emotion that had burst out from their heart at seeing those brilliant eyes look upon them calmly without any traces of fear or disgust.

If they desired her, why did they not touch her?

Perhaps it was out of a fear of harming or tainting the one soul that he fell in love with. Perhaps, like a man having spent his entire life in darkness, would flinch from the burning light of the Sun, and they are suddenly thrown into a whole new unknown.

To Death, Theia Potter was like the Sun. Well- not an actual sun. Suns were rather common actually, and were tiny in the grandness of the rest of the universe. No. Theia Potter was not common. Nor was her existence tiny.

To Death, she was the accumulation of their efforts, an unforeseen miracle resulted from two of their whimsical experiments.

The first experiment had been the creation of the Deathly Hallows. Sure, it was one thing to say that gathering all three would give the gatherer the title of the Master of Death, but it was another to actually realize such a thing. The curse that Death had put on all three objects had made sure of that.

The second experiment had been allowing the soul of a baby, a little girl, to slip through their fingers. It had been a whim. A curiosity. After all, what was _one_ soul in the grand scheme of things. What could she, a little witch possibly become that would affect _them?_ Death?

Oh how they'd been proved wrong.

When Theia Potter rose again and again, like a phoenix from its ashes, to her challenges and tragedies, Death had been intrigued. By the time she had claimed all three hallows and returned from the dead again, Death had fallen in love.

Theia was like the burning light from above. Warming, bright, and constantly out of reach. To Death, they felt that if they were to touch her, they would crumble to dust.

She was breathtaking. She was beautiful. She was terrifying.

Never had Death felt this way before.

To Theia, Death's avoidance of her was heartrendingly sad, yet she understood. She too, would yearn for them. But unlike Death, she did not fear their touch.

You could say that she was born yearning for them. Yet they would not accept this.

No, Theia was declared off limits, she was to be admired from afar not allowed to touch.

The two continued to flit around the edges of their sight, always keeping an eye on one another.

Sure, they would get distracted by other things from time to time, they were immortal after all, and there was always so much to _experience_ , to _meet_. But they would always feel that gentle tug on their souls, and their eyes would always fall to the red thread that led to each other's little fingers.


	2. Servant Summoning

A cacophony of car exhausts and rush of feet on the sidewalk passed by in the background as she walked.

Breathing out a gust of white air, she raised her head to look up at the darkened sky. It was going to snow, she thought.

Not wanting to get soggy from the little pieces of frozen water, she picked up her pace until she reached the door to a café.

As she pushed the door open, the bell overhead rung, and she was bathed in warm light. Inside was a roaring furnace, and several sofas and chairs situated around little tables. Further back, was the counter and the partially hidden kitchen behind it. Everything was colored in warm reds, pastel cream, with hints of orange, blue and brown.

"The usual Theia?" The man at the counter asked pleasantly.

Theia looked up at the man who acted familiarly to her. His hair was straw blonde, while his eyes were a golden-brown shade. Fair to look upon, and cordial to even the most unpleasant of customers, Elijah Summers was a popular man around these parts.

"Yes, and a blueberry muffin." She added.

Elijah nodded. "Right away."

Theia took a cursory look around before taking a seat at the comfy sofa nearest to the fireplace. This was her favorite café nowadays. Though she only had a few years at most that she could enjoy it, before having to move on.

"Here you go. Hot chocolate with blueberry muffin." Theia nodded in thanks before taking the mug of hot chocolate. Delicious.

Sighing as she recalled her little problem of having to move every once in a while, she settled back into the plushy confines of the chair.

Death was being very stubborn, refusing to touch her again. At this rate she'd never get what she wished for and she'd spend the rest of eternity alone.

Maybe she should just bite the bullet and do as her on and off again friend suggested.

"Servant, huh." She licked her lips. "Wonder what kind of person I'm compatible to." She wondered out loud.

Taking the blueberry muffin, she took a large bite.

Falling into bliss, she finished off the muffin with a few gulps of hot chocolate. The perfect lunch for a cold winter day.

Theia licked her lips once and twice, before moving to the counter to pay.

"Thanks for the food and drink Elijah." She smiled at her acquaintance.

The good-natured man smiled back at her, taking her card. "Always good to have you here, Theia."

She nodded in good humor, as she took the card back from his outstretched hand.

"Have a nice day."

"You too Elijah."

* * *

Theia Potter was the Master of Death. That title meant that she was to never die. To never be constrained by the forces of this universe and of Life and Death itself.

Some quirks came with the title as well, though she didn't realize some until much much later. One such change was to her body. It became rather difficult to ignore the changes to her body after the first few decades, when she first admitted to herself that she was not aging. She did not realize until some time later that her body had become _fluid_ , changeable than before though. She was no longer restricted by Time or Life, so she could change her age however she liked. Though she did prefer to stick to her twenties or thirties. Old enough to live independently without much fuss, and young enough to live without any of the aches that came with old age.

She also found that she had become a metamorphmagus. Which came in handy whenever she grew tired of an appearance after a few centuries. Though she tended to stick to her original face and gender, mostly out of comfort of some form of familiarity in her life. Apparently as Death took on all shapes for all living beings, as its master, she also attained the ability to become whatever she liked to be.

Those were just the tip of the iceberg too.

Even now, what she was capable of astounded her and slightly scared her. It seemed all the more likely with each passing of the century that she had no limits at all.

Hence, they came to one of her greatest problems. Immortality.

Theia didn't really mind having to outlive her friends actually. Becoming the Master of Death, one had to accept the realities of Death after all.

No, the problem was that she was eternal, and Death didn't have the guts nor the decency to stay by her side to keep her company.

And she was lonely. Oh, she was lonely.

How much longer did she have to wait for them to come around and stay by her side, where they belonged?

Sure, she had a few long living friends here and there. But they all had their own lives to live, she couldn't ask them to stay right by her side every step of the way. That just wasn't for them.

No, she wanted- no needed, a companion who could handle the eternity that laid before her, someone who _wanted_ to stay by her side.

Zelretch didn't really understand her point of view, but he did give a few decent counsels once in a while. Servants. Copies of Heroic Spirits that lived a life so grand that they were removed from the cycle of rebirth. People whose legends still lingered in the world. Whose legends could be used to summon them into this realm.

At first, she had rebelled against the idea. She knew more than anyone, what it was like to finish her duties and wish for rest. She didn't want to drag another hero down with her to her miseries and angst.

But as decades, centuries passed by, she had become more and more tempted by the thought of a constant companion.

Maybe, maybe she would summon someone who wouldn't mind another chance at life. Maybe they could both be happy with this act.

Maybe maybe.

Theia had continued with this internal conflict, until today.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let my great Master Peverell be the ancestor  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

Blinding red light erupted from the circle in mid chant, but she did not stop in fear of disrupting the ritual. Speaking as instructed by Zelretch, she continued on, hoping desperately for someone to answer her call. Someone who could fill the void that lingered in her heart.

 _"I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!"_

Ribbons of magic reached out as the ritual came to a close, searching for a soul that responded to her summons. Then, with a pulse of light, she found it, and her magic coiled around the soul.

 _"An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_  
 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_  
 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

With a final burst of brightest light, Theia shut her eyes as she finished the chant.

"Well well well, what a cute little master I've gotten." A masculine voice rang out from within the unsettled dust from the explosion that hid the figure from her view.

With a burst of magic, winds filtered the air revealing the man standing in the center of the magic circle.

Azure hair spiked up at the top, and tied at the nape of his neck by a gold hair clasp was a long cord of hair that trailed to his waist. Crimson eyes glittered mischievously at her as he leaned against his crimson spear, and tight blue body armor fit like a second skin on him, not hiding his corded muscles and strongly built body.

"You are my Servant?" Theia hesitatingly questioned as she took a step closer. The man loomed over her, even as he leaned against the spear. Tall. She blinked up at his face.

Slightly thrown off by her blatant curiosity and lack of fear, the man still grinned at her approach.

"Yep. Servant Lancer, at your service. Though…" He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and at the ground before settling the crimson gaze at her. "There doesn't seem to be a Grail at all. How's this possible?"

"Err…" Theia scratched her cheek. "There's no Grail System put into place because there is no War. I summoned you for my own purposes, sorry about that. Though I hope this still means that you would be willing to act as my Servant."

"You did? On your own? Well, you did summon me so I guess I should be obliged to act as a Servant." The man lifted his spear and scratched at the back of his head with it. "To hell with it, you summoned me, and you got me, so I'll be your Servant Master." He muttered before grinning back.

Theia beamed up at him. "It's a pleasure to be working with you Lancer." She lifted a hand for him to shake.

Lancer blinked at the hand, before taking it and squeezing it lightly. "It's a pleasure to be working with you too Master."

Dropping the hand, Theia looked up at him curiously. "So… out of curiosity, just who are you?"

Lancer staggered in place, before looking at her incredulously. "You summoned me without knowing who I am?"

"Well, I didn't use a catalyst, I wanted a genuine Servant that was compatible with me so…" She stared up at him as if to urge him to respond.

Lancer coughed, before introducing himself. "Names Cu Chulainn, what would my Master's name be?"

"Theia Lily Potter, a pleasure."

"Likewise."

"… So this your basement?" Lancer asked awkwardly after a moment of silence.

"Ah, right. Come on, we should talk in the living room. Do you drink tea?" She asked as they moved for the stairs.

"Sure. Tea's fine with me."

"Great. I've got chamomile, green tea, a bit of peppermint…" Theia's voice trailed off as they shut the door behind them.

Unbeknownst to the two upstairs, the magic circle inscribed onto the stone floor crackled once with red energy before falling back into deceptive inactivity.


	3. Shopping

Cu Chulainn stared at the back of his Master as she bustled around the kitchen.

Sunset red hair that tumbled to her waist in careless curls and waves. Pale, nearly transparent emerald-green eyes, ambiguous in whether they belonged to an adult or a child, glimmered with alertness. She wore an olive-green sweater that reached to her knees, and a pair of black slippers made of some kind of cotton material.

All in all, she was a fine doll, and he always did have a soft spot for redheads.

At the moment, she was pouring the hot water into the tea pot. Theia gently set the pot and tea cups on the tray, before moving to lift it.

"Here Master, let me." Cu Chulainn intervened, quickly darting in to grab the tray before she could say no. Pouting, she watched as he took the tray to the living room.

Settling in on the couch next to the small glass table, he took a cup before gulping the tea down.

"So… explanations?" He started off.

His little Master bit her lip, before taking a sip from her cup. After a moment of silence wherein her verdant eyes peered slightly nervously up at him, she eventually answered.

"The short story is that I'm someone who accidentally became immortal. I never wished to be one, but no, Death wouldn't take no for an answer, so here I am." She stared at the piping hot tea in her hands.

"I was… lonely. Although Death made me immortal, they refuse to contact me directly. And because I'm immortal, I can't really get close to anyone. I do have a few contacts who are almost as immortal as I am, but they aren't exactly people who I could lean on or anything like that. It was one of those contacts who suggested that I try summoning a Servant instead of waiting for another immortal to come along. And I was desperate enough to try."

"So… you summoned me because you wanted a friend?" Twin emeralds darted up at that question.

"Ah, well I needed someone who could keep up with me, you know. I'm somewhat of a trouble magnet- just a few days ago I got caught up in a gang fight, and that's not the worst of it. I didn't mean to presume that you'd want to stick around, but I was hoping-"

Cu Chulainn raised a hand, cutting off her rambling. "Alright alright, I didn't say I had a problem with it. It's just unusual for someone to perform a tricky bit of magecraft like this for such a _benign_ reason, that's all."

His Master sagged in relief, before taking another sip from her cup. "It's fine. It's actually kind of refreshing, to be summoned for that kind of reason. I'd be happy to be your companion for as long as you'll have me Master."

Theia smiled radiantly in return. "Thank you."

"So, immortality. How's it like?"

Theia grimaced. "Not as fun as everybody thinks. I have to move every so often, can't really befriend someone in fear that they would figure out I'm different, and things get really boring until the next trouble arises."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I told you that I was somewhat of a trouble magnet, well I come across bits of trouble from time to time. Sometimes its cults either looking to sacrifice me or sacrifice for me. Sometimes its megalomaniacs thinking I'm the key to eternal life. Sometimes it's just the occasional criminals or nosy mages."

"Sounds like you've been leading quite the life there." His red eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well, I can't really complain. They do liven up my otherwise dreary life." She smiled at the snippets of memories of those who she encountered during those incidents. "I do tend to meet interesting people."

"Sounds like something to look forward to." He stated as he stretched back languidly over the sofa.

Theia's emerald eyes glittered as she stared into his own crimson ones. "While I did summon you for my own relief in my eternal life, I don't mean for you to always stick by my side. I won't force you into anything, nor would I expect for you to do everything that I say or not have a life of your own. While you're here, I want you to feel free to find your own hobbies, do as you like, I have plenty of resources stacked up over the years. I hope for a long partnership, so a healthy relationship with no severe dependency either way would be for the best."

Red eyes blinked at her, before Cu Chulainn burst into laughter. "You really are something, lassie. Alright, I do like fishing once in a while, do you have a fishing rod?"

"No, but that's something easily handled. We can go shopping tomorrow, you need modern clothes to fit in anyhow." She took a sip of tea.

"Sounds like a plan Master."

"Oh, one more thing, call me Theia? Please? Being called a Master in this day and age would bring up all sorts of troublesome questions." She winced at the misconceptions that the title would bring.

"Of course, Theia." His eyes glittered in undisguised amusement, as he no doubt had over the thought of the potential mischief he could wring from the misinterpretation of their relationship.

"What should I call you?" Theia asked. "I mean, do you prefer to be called Lancer? Or Setanta, or Cu Chulainn?"

"Lancer or Cu Chulainn is fine. I haven't gone by Setanta since childhood."

"Alright." Theia nodded in understanding.

"Now then, it's time for the little missy to sleep I think. Long day ahead of us tomorrow, come on." He ushered her off her couch, taking the tray to the kitchen.

"I am not a child." She pouted.

"You sure?" Undisguised laughter rang in his words. "You're sure as short as one though."

"My height is off limits, Lancer."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Theia blinked sleepily as light filtered in through the window. Why did she wake up so early again?

She grumbled as she slipped into her bedroom slippers before going to a nearby chair to pick up the dress draped over it. She quickly got dressed, and moved into the adjoining bathroom to wash her face. The splash of cold water woke her up, but she still could not remember why she had woken up.

Yesterday, she had visited the café, greeted Elijah, went home, then… Ah-

"You awake there, Master?" Theia shrieked in surprise before pelting the blue-haired man with her towel.

"Wha- Cu Chulainn! How long were you watching?!" She hit him with her towel again.

Catching the weapon swiftly, the infuriating man smirked. "Since last night. Didn't really have much to do, don't need sleep after all."

"Since- wait, does that mean that you saw me before I got dressed?" An eyelid twitched as she glared up at the man.

"Yup! It's nice to know that my Master's the kind of person who sleeps naked, I mean, it makes for a nice view in the morning…"

"Get out!" She shouted as she threw the towel at his face.

"Ok ok, geez. My Master's so grumpy in the morning." Cu Chulainn grumbled as he walked out the bathroom.

The door shut, and Theia glanced at the mirror at her tomato-red face. She splashed water on her face a few more times to cool off, before twisting the faucet and taking the hair brush.

As she brushed her hair, she slowly calmed down. It wasn't as if she was particularly shy about her body, being a shapeshifter had quickly disposed her of such emotions. But it _had_ been a long time since she had lived with someone else, and she was unused to having someone pop up like that unannounced.

Setting the brush down, she picked up a pale cream-colored hair ribbon. It was going to take her some time to adjust to someone in her life. She sighed.

After struggling with her hair for a while, Theia looked into the mirror. Her hair was half-tied up by the pale ribbon, allowing a few locks of hair escape the ribbon to frame her pale heart-shaped face. The rest of the hair was left freely, giving her a half up half down hairstyle.

She wore a casual green dress, the vibrant green contrasting sharply with her pale skin and red hair. A black ribbon was tied under her bosom, the dress slightly ruffled over the ribbon.

Alright.

She turned from the mirror, to reach for the door. It was time to meet her housemate.

"Done?" Cu Chulainn stood outside right by the entrance of her bathroom.

Theia looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry about the noise, I'm not much of a social person in the morning."

"So I gathered." He raised a brow. "You have quite the lungs on you Master."

"Theia." She corrected.

"Right, Theia."

She cleared her throat. "Well then, we'll eat breakfast, then go out. Before that though…" Her eyes danced around his form. "We'll need you to either hide yourself, or find something for you to wear before we go out."

"I can go astral form." He shrugged.

"That'll be fine then. Do you have anything you don't eat?"

"Well, I'll eat everything. Just don't give me dog meat." He grimaced at the thought.

Her lips twisted in disgust at the thought as well. "Yeah, no dog meat for me either." She considered her pantry, before coming to a decision.

"Come on, we'll have pancakes then. Help set the table while I'm taking care of the food."

"Pancakes?" He questioned before following her out her room.

"The best food in the world." She declared. "Pancakes stacked high with dripping syrup and melting butter on top. Some orange juice or milk to go with that, and it's perfect."

"Well, if you say so."

"Pancakes can be taken with chocolate or fruits, but I always say simple is the best. Depends on your tongue really. I'll make the original version today, and we can experiment to see what you like later."

Cu Chulainn looked down at his rambling Master fondly, as she continued on with her chatter of what she described as the _best food in the world_. Honestly, it was adorable how she went on about food of all things. Though, as his gaze dropped to her delicate slender form and fragile looking wrists, it looked like she could use more of it by the looks of it.

Theia sifted flour, baking powder, salt and sugar into a large metal bowl. She then made a well in the center and gently poured in the milk, egg, and melted butter. Mixing the substance with one hand, she turned on the fire, heating a frying pan over medium high heat. She poured the batter onto the pan, and waited for the batter to bake.

All the while, Cu Chulainn had been setting the table, placing two plates and a fork and knife for each person. He then went to the fridge to pick up the jug of orange juice and bottle of milk, as well as taking the two glass cups on the counter along the way.

"Wait." Theia flopped a pancake onto Cu Chulainn's plate. She then quickly went through a few more pancakes and stacked them high on his plate. Then, taking the bottle of syrup, she drizzled it over the melting butter and a few slices of strawberries that she'd dropped in.

"Done." She gestured at it with a flourishing movement. "Try it."

Cu Chulainn obligingly took a knife and a fork and cut into the pancake stack. He then placed the food into his mouth and chewed slowly. With a gulp, he swallowed and his eyes widened. "This, this is?!"

"Good right?" Theia nodded knowingly. "How something so good can come out of such a simple recipe is beyond me, but it's one of my favorites."

She then took to take care of her own batch of pancakes, stacking it high like she did with Cu Chulainn's. She eagerly drizzled the syrup over her pancake tower, then dug in.

"Soooooo goooooooood!" She moaned happily.

Next time, she'd make blueberry pancakes and see how he liked those.

"Right, so I'll lead us to the mall, and you can de-astralize once you're in one of the stalls with some of the clothes that you find a liking to. I'll pay for it so that you can walk out with the clothes on." She stated as she placed the plates, cups and cutlery into the sink.

Theia slipped on an ivory coat and reached for the shoe cabinet to pick out two black boots. As she leaned down to zip the boots up, Cu Chulainn dematerialized with a wisp of lingering blue mana.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." She muttered under her breath.

Walking out of the entrance to her home, she closed and locked the door.

Her home was a warm brick house surrounded by cold concrete and metal buildings. It was something that she was still rather pleased with finding. A little treasure in this concrete jungle.

It was four stories high with a hidden basement, and spacious, with wide large windows to let the sunlight in. There was even a fireplace, and she always made sure to clean out all the rooms every once in a while, the cleaning made easier with her magic.

A beautiful homely place, somewhat out of place in this city, just like her. It was perfect, though she had always felt it was slightly too big for one person to manage alone. Though… she glanced to the side through the corner of her eye, a slight distortion in the air was all that she could make out, where she knew Cu Chulainn was walking. A small smile graced her features. With him, she supposed home was going to get a bit livelier in the future.

 _"So, I was thinking we could go look at clothes first, then head to get something to liven up your room."_ She sent her thought to her Servant. _"You're going to be staying for a while after all."_

 _"Sounds fine with me Master."_ Cu Chulainn sent back.

"Theia." She responded automatically, before jumping in her place as she realized that she had spoken out loud. She glanced around as eyes were drawn to her at that sudden outburst.

Cu Chulainn merely chuckled in her head, the jerk.

Theia ducked her head, and ignored the curious eyes. She was currently in the metro station, waiting for the ride.

 _"So, anything you want to tell me about this place? How are you going to introduce me to your acquaintances, Master?"_ Cu Chulainn questioned.

 _"Oh, um… I haven't actually thought much about that really."_ She laughed sheepishly in her head. _"Maybe a friend from one of my travels? I'll tell them that you're staying over because you came to the city with nothing in mind and my house has empty rooms."_

 _"Anyone I should look out for?"_

 _"Humm…. Elijah Summers, the owner of a café I frequent is very observational. As in supernaturally observational. He'll realize that you aren't exactly human, but he's also quiet about these things, so I wouldn't worry. Anyone else…"_ Theia trailed off, her mind filtering through her list of contacts. _"I'll tell you more about my contacts in the Moonlit world later, you won't meet them until much later anyway. I made sure to make it known that New York is my territory earlier on, so anyone you'll encounter here from our side of the world are going to be either ignorant of the larger things or under my protection."_

 _"You're well known?"_

 _"Sort of."_ She made a waving gesture with her hand. _"I mean, they don't know the really secret things like me being the Master of Death, but they do suspect that I am at least partially immortal, and powerful. I try not to interfere too much in the world. I think that mortals should live freely without the interventions of higher forces, otherwise my presence may distort the world from its original direction."_

 _"I see."_

Theia nodded, before realizing that her stop was here. She quickly got off the train, and bustled off to the stairs leading upwards.

 _"We're here."_

The place that they arrived at was a large mall, structured out of glass and steel. It was right next to the metro station, and an innumerable number of people were flowing in and out of the large building.

 _"Come on."_ Theia headed off to the mall, entering through a revolving door, and into the heated wide space. Shops lined the sides of the brightly lit hallway, with an escalator at the end. There were four elevators in another branched off hallway, but they'd take the escalator for now.

The shop that she was headed for was a man's clothing shop, mannequins wearing jeans and shirts were placed here and there. An eager assistant was stationed at the entrance of the shop. Theia frowned a bit at that, she didn't particularly like the overly helpful sort, though she knew they were just doing their jobs.

"May I help you?" The man quickly walked into her personal space, way too eager and smiley for her liking.

"Just looking around." She forced on a cordial smile, before turning away from the assistant.

She examined the selection before choosing a deep blue shirt and black pants. _"What do you think?"_ She held them up for Cu Chulainn to take a closer look.

 _"Not bad. It should be good enough for now."_ Theia nodded, before going to the changing rooms. She spotted a pair of leather shoes lined up on a shelf, and grabbed them as well.

She opened the door to a changing room while the assistant was looking away, and held the clothes and shoes for Cu Chulainn to take.

The Servant quickly whisked them from her arms, and shut the door behind him to change.

Theia waited for a while until the door opened, revealing Cu Chulainn wearing a pair of pants and buttoned shirt that seemed to fit quite well with his body and coloring.

"Not bad." She mused. "Does it fit alright?"

"Heh, it's fine. It's comfortable enough." He twisted here and there, before settling down.

"Here, take a look." She moved him to the full body mirror fitted onto the stall door.

As Cu Chulainn examined himself in the mirror, Theia called the assistant to pay. She took out her credit card, then paused as she saw a black leather belt and a grey jacket hanging off to the side. "Those two as well, please." She pointed at the two.

Paid, the man thanked her for the purchase, and she turned to get her companion. "Here, I thought this would suit you as well." She handed the two objects off to the man.

Blinking, Cu Chulainn nodded, then tossed them on. "Hmm, looks good." Theia nodded in satisfaction.

"We'll get a few more clothes, then head off to the household shops. Get you cups and everything."

"Hmm. Then, I'll take a few more shirts in blue or red, maybe black, and some pants and shoes as well."

"Jackets and coats too. Some scarves, if you like those. It's winter you know. Even if you can't feel the cold, it would be too eye-catching to have you in thin clothes." She finished for him.

"That's fine. Though winter here isn't as cold as those in Ireland."

"Of course." Theia rolled her eyes.

After wandering a bit, picking up clothes here and there, the two decided to take a break in one of the cafes nearby.

Theia ordered a green tea Frappuccino, while Cu Chulainn ordered a Café Latte, to her surprise.

"Never took you for a sweet tooth." Theia watched as he drank his coffee.

"Bah- I'll eat and drink anything. Not really much fussy of a person, can't afford to be while on the battleground at any rate."

Theia nodded. She could understand that. Before, while she had been on the run with Hermione and Ron, they hadn't had the luxury of choosing what to eat as well, so she was well acquainted with those kinds of desperate situations.

"Here, try this then. It's quite good." She pushed her drink towards the man seated on the other side of the table.

Cu Chulainn stared a bit at the straw, then drew a sip. His eyes widened as he savored it. "Whoa, the kinds of drinks they make these days… Makes the ones during my time seem like crap."

Theia giggled at his reaction before trading the two's drinks. "You can have mine. I've had plenty Frappuccinos before anyways."

"My thanks." He responded, before taking another deep drink.

It was funny, watching him go about the modern world, enjoying the little things that people nowadays take for granted. It was hard to imagine him as a fierce warrior like this. Theia cupped her face with her hand as she stared at her companion. He was a goofball. But she wouldn't trade him for anyone.

* * *

"So, cushions. red?" She raised one, "or brown?" She raised another.

"Red's fine." She nodded and dropped the red cushion into the cart.

"See anything else you like?" She asked behind her where her companion was ambling along.

"How about that?" He pointed at a pair of cream mugs. A cute fluffy dog was drawn onto the surface, peaking between two furry paws with a little pink tongue sticking out.

Theia laughed, and grabbed those as well.

They had been going along like this for a while now, and Theia had found it to be surprisingly fun. She had been constantly shocked by Cu Chulainn's choices, which were jarringly cute, and the commentary that he'd made about some of the objects that he'd spotted was amusing to say the least.

"Here," She handed the cart to Cu Chulainn, before heading off to grab a warm looking rug of red, brown, and cream shades.

The rug was a patchwork of squares of fabric, the pattern was merely squares of different sizes, shapes, and colors, but the material made it look luxurious and rich.

"That's it for today I think." She stated after looking at their full cart. "It's going to take a while to get you everything, but that's all the essentials I believe."

"Hmm." Cu Chulainn hummed as he stared at the overflowing cart. "Yeah, we going to lift all these while riding the train?"

"No," She shook her head, "I'll have some of them delivered. We can take a few of them, though, like the mugs, the slippers and the clothes."

The two then went to get their purchases checked, and once Cu Chulainn had the bags of clothing and mugs, cutlery, and the bedroom slippers they went to leave the mall.

It had been a productive day overall.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" She asked as the sounds of traffic entered their ears.

"Humm… Anything you like?"

"…How about Mexican?" She suggested. "We can try out different cuisines different days, and you can tell me which you prefer."

"Sounds good to me." He answered with an ease.

She smiled at her companion, before walking down the stairs to the station.


	4. Unresolved Problems

"So how was your day?" Theia questioned as Cu Chulainn shut the door behind him. He carried an ice box at his waist and a fishing rod in his hand.

Trudging over, but making sure to change into his slippers before stepping on the floorboards, he set the ice box on the kitchen table.

"Not bad. Caught a few fish, can you make something with that?" He asked.

Moving over to examine the fish that her housemate had caught, she nodded. "Sure, we'll be having fish for dinner then."

It's been two weeks since Cu Chulainn had settled into her life, and the two of them had fallen into a comfortable routine.

On the weekends, Cu Chulainn would visit the pier and fish to his heart's desire. Every other day of the week however, he would spend the time with her, as she introduced him to the modern world.

She had already introduced him to Elijah, who had taken to Cu Chulainn quite well, as she'd expected him to.

Theia smiled as she recalled how their meeting went.

The two of them had decided to visit the café for an early lunch, and she had led her newest companion to her favorite spot- the Wandering Bear.

The bell rung as Cu Chulainn pushed the door open for her, which she thanked him for. The two entered the warm establishment, the air of the café as hospitable and welcome as ever.

"Elijah good morning." She greeted the familiar man behind the wooden counter.

"Good morning, Theia, you look well. How's-" His voice trailed off as his eyes focused on the man behind her. Staring at the newcomer, Elijah's nose flared once before he seemed to settle down. Smiling he continued on. "A new friend Theia?"

Theia glanced between the two men, before smiling slightly less surely this time. "Actually, this is Cu Chulainn, a friend I've made over the years abroad. He's a fellow wanderer. He's come to New York, and I've just helped him settle into my place."

"I see. It's always good to see new faces around here. The name's Elijah Summers. A pleasure." He held out a hand.

Cu Chulainn reached over and shook it. "The pleasures all mine." He responded cheerfully.

Nodding, Elijah looked back at Theia. "The usual for you?" Theia nodded, leading Elijah to turn towards his new customer. "And you?"

"Hum, an Americano and two ham sandwiches with chips for the two of us thanks."

"Alright, take a seat anywhere you like, I'll be along with your orders right away." He then bustled off into the kitchen.

Tugging at his arm, Theia led him to her usual table near the fireplace.

"So- what did you think?"

"Elijah? Seems like an alright guy. A bit cautious, but friendly enough guy." He surmised his thoughts about the man.

"He is. He'd acted that way towards me when I first entered the café as well. It's his way of greeting the newcomers you might say." She explained plainly.

"Ah- by the way, Master. Is he, perhaps, not human?" He asked tentatively.

Theia blinked at him, before breaking out into a grin. "You noticed huh. Yeah, he's a bit other- but he's still human enough where it counts."

Cu Chulainn nodded at her words, before he released some of the tautness in his muscles. She hadn't even noticed that he had been slightly tense throughout the whole meeting, he had seemed so openly friendly towards Elijah that she too had been deceived by his cheerful smile and hearty tone.

"Elijah's fine. You can relax, he's not the type to engage in fights or any sort of confrontation if he doesn't need to." She went on to further soothe his tense mindset.

He nodded, then leaned back into the comfy sofa, fully relaxed. And that had been that.

The rest of the day had gone off without a hitch, and Cu Chulainn had been firmly won over by Elijah's cooking. Theia knew that he had found his favorite spot for a bite and drink as well.

Shaking her head of her wandering thoughts, Theia returned to the task at hand. After leaving the fish in the ice box on the kitchen counter to cook later that day, she had returned to her room to finish her current project.

On her desk was a small bracelet, simple in design. It was just a leather cord with three colored glass beads strung onto it, but a careful examination of the bracelet would reveal small etchings on both the leather and the beads. The markings were runes that she'd inscribed onto the bracelet for several functions. One was to be unbreakable, another was to track the wearer, and the last was to enable teleportation to three locations. It was a gift that she was going to present to Cu Chulainn. She figured that it would come in handy someday, and teleportation was a skill that would always be welcomed by anyone.

"Just a few more touch ups and it'll be finished." She smiled proudly at her creation before setting her holly wand on the wooden surface of the desk with a _clack_.

Stretching, Theia wandered what her housemate was doing, but figured that he was watching the TV as usual. He had yet to find anything other than watching the television or fishing for hobbies, but it was a gradual transition into the modern world. He was going to stick around for a long time, forever- if she had anything to do with it, and he had plenty of time to pick up new hobbies and habits.

She leaned back as she stared up at the cream ceiling. With her new friend, eternity didn't seem so bleak as it did before. Though she did still worry about Death sometimes. Theia raised her hand to regard the red string tied around her pinky. It wasn't a real string, rather, it was metaphysical in nature. The red string of fate. She would never have believed it, even with all the supernatural phenomena and people around her, but she had one- a soulmate.

But the one that the string led to was being unnecessarily obstinate, much to her displeasure. She hoped that he'd get that stick out of his ass by this century or the next.

Really, why was _he_ the one brooding over their relationship, when _she_ was the one engaged to Death? But no, it was always- _you're too young, you don't understand,_ or _I'm scared what this might bring to the both of us_ , and so on!

Anyone would get sick of all the excuses and feel a bit miffed about being avoided like the plague.

She scowled at her pinky before lowering it.

Well, in the meantime, she had a companion to ward off the silence. She knew that Death wouldn't take offense. As a human- or rather, former human, she had _needs_. Needs that Death understood.

And companionship was one of them.

If Death would not step up, then she had no choice but to look elsewhere.

* * *

"Hey, can you head to the market for some butter and another bottle of milk? I forgot that we ran out." She stuck her head out of the kitchen to check with the man situated in the living room.

"Sure." Cu Chulainn turned off the flat screen TV that was then automatically covered by a wide painting of a grassy field.

"I'll pick up some coffee from the Wandering Bear as well. We've also run out of coffee beans I think."

Theia blinked in surprise. "Really, already?" She quickly checked the shelf that was supposed to hold the container full of coffee beans. "Well shit, you're right. Go on then, I want a Latte this time."

Nodding, Cu Chulainn picked up his coat from the hanger before heading out the door.

Humming to herself, Theia picked up an apron to put on. The apron was white with the black cursive words in the front, writing- _Kiss the Cook_. Twisting the faucet, she washed her hands, then wiped them on a small towel hanging on a hook nearby.

Theia bustled around the kitchen, prepping for dinner when she felt it. A pulse of mana from below.

Eyes widening, she flew out of the kitchen and flung the door to the basement open.

"What the-" She landed on the stone floor with a light thud, as she had just leapt from the entrance to the bottom without using the stairs in her hurry.

The magic circle that she had inscribed to summon Cu Chulainn was crackling with power, getting ready…for another summoning.

"Shit." She swore under her breath before checking the circle.

Crouching, she touched the pulsating light, before snatching her hand back with a hiss. This was- this was bad.

She could feel from the active circle that this was the result of _her_ magic. Possessing unfathomable power, she had just thrown her excess magical energy at the ritual until she had felt her link to Cu Chulainn solidify between them. Apparently, one did not do so for this reason.

The ritual had not yet ended.

The magic circle had received enough power to fill the Servant Classes, all of them. That meant…

"Oh shit."

With a final pulse of bright light, a figure materialized from within the circle. The man in the center bowed as he faced her.

Quickly getting to her feet, Theia regarded the surprise guest with slightly wary eyes.

"I have heeded your summons, and have come. Are you my Master?" A head full of snow-white hair raised to reveal a tanned face and sharp steely grey eyes.

The man wore a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles with a metal plate on his collar, and black pants. He wore black metal plated shoes, which appeared to be attached to his trousers, while he also donned a red coat that gave off the aura of a holy shroud. He looked positively exotic, though more human than Lancer did with his unnatural colors.

"Err, yes I am." She nodded. "May I ask you for your class and name?"

The man stood stoically as he spoke. "The class that I have been summoned as is _Archer_ , and as for my name… I have discarded it long ago. Please continue to refer to me as Archer Master, as it is the only name that matters."

Theia nodded in understanding. "I understand. I won't pry into your background, just know that if you harm anyone while within my territory without a good reason, I won't be so lenient." She finished with a stern look in her green eyes.

"Of course, it is as expected of my Master." Archer smiled in return.

"Good, but first things first, I need to explain a few key things before you can get settled in…" She was cut off by the sudden bang at the door as Cu Chulainn rushed into the basement. He landed as she did, but cracked the stone floor with the force of his jump, causing Theia to wince at the damage.

"Master! I felt a disturbance in our connection! What-?" The blue-haired man stopped in his tracks as he was faced with the white-haired man standing in her basement.

Sighing, Theia dragged a hand over her face. "Right. This is one of the key things you have to know. I have already summoned another Servant, Archer- this is Lancer, his name is Cu Chulainn. Cu Chulainn, this is Archer, he prefers to go by no other name than the title of his class. Try to get along you two." She sighed once more.

* * *

"So, Archer is it?" Cu Chulainn leaned over the table to regard the new guest warily. "Kinda fishy, how you refuse to give out your name."

The three of them had moved from the basement to the living room to _talk_. After Theia had fixed the stone floor with a wave of her wand first of course.

"Enough Cu Chulainn, he has his own circumstances. I won't force him to reveal his past, if he does not wish to." She interrupted the impromptu interrogation.

"Yes, Cu Chulainn, listen to your Master." Archer smirked at the bristling man sitting next to her.

"You too, Archer, don't start." Theia sighed as she watched the two men interact. They were like oil and water- they didn't get along at all!

"How did this happen Master?" Cu Chulainn questioned as he sat back down.

Theia ran her hand through her hair, "It was the first ritual that started it." She reluctantly admitted. "It was the first time I'd tried something as big as this, so I had poured in as much power as I could into it, and well… I might have jump started the complete summoning ritual."

"When you say complete, you mean-"

"I mean, the whole thing. All the seven classes. Lancer, Archer, Saber, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker…"

Cu Chulainn started swearing.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I realized." She internally hit herself for making such a big blunder.

"So, the rest of the classes are going to join us then? Can you handle supporting all seven Servants Master? That's going to be quite the hefty upkeep cost on you." Archer asked with concern coloring his voice. And for good reason. To support a Servant in this world, without the Grail to bear most of the burden, the magical energy needed to constantly channel to the Servant was large, to say the least. There was a reason why Servants were regarded as the highest form of familiars. They were just that powerful, and just as hard to maintain.

She waved a hand. "Nah, I can handle it. If there's one thing I have in spades, it's raw power. I have enough magical energy to support this whole planet if I had to." She ignored the shock that flickered in her Servants' eyes at the admission. She didn't like lingering on her more _unnatural_ capacities, it made her feel inhuman.

"So enough about that." She tried to force the conversation to move on from herself. "Let's try to get a handle on this new development, shall we?"

The two stared at her obvious attempt before allowing her to shift the topic. "Well, at least the house is big enough to hold eight people. Hope we won't get any giants along the way though." Cu Chulainn muttered.

"Yes, at least there's that." Theia relaxed as the topic moved to a more innocuous direction.

"Having to keep track of seven Servants at once will be difficult though." Archer added his own two cents.

"AH-!" Cu Chulainn jumped in his seat as Theia suddenly leapt out of her chair. "I've got something that I've been working on!" She shouted back at the two men as she ran out of the room.

"For cripes' sake woman, don't just shout in someone's ear like that." He dug a finger in his ringing ear.

Archer chuckled at Lancer's dismay, and stared expectantly at the open entrance, waiting for the intriguing girl to come rushing back in.

Soon enough, she did, and once she sat down, she plopped a bracelet onto the table.

"This is something called a portkey." She started as she pointed at the leather bracelet lying innocently on the table. "It's an object that I had enchanted to teleport the wearer to three locations depending on which bead you touch."

She pointed at the translucent red bead in the center, "by touching the red bead and saying the word _home_ , you'll be teleported straight to the basement below." She pointed at the ice blue bead on the right, "by touching this, and saying _secondary base_ , it'll take you to another house set up in Tokyo." She then pointed at the remaining pale green bead, "by touching the green one and saying _Theia Lily Potter_ , you'll be taken to the location of the caster- which is me, in this case."

She looked up at the two men gravely. "I'll make one for each of us, just in case. I want you to keep it on you and use in times of emergency. They're for repeated use, so you don't have to worry about wearing out the enchantment."

They were also inscribed with a tracking rune as well. With two Servants running around, and more on the way, she needed something to keep an eye on the group, something more concrete than the tenuous _spiritual_ connection between the Servants and her, the Master.

"You can even take up to two people with the portkey, but try not to bring just anyone along with you for a ride."

She handed the bracelet to Cu Chulainn, its originally intended recipient. "I'll make another one for you Archer, wait until tomorrow, I'll be finished with yours by then."

Cu Chulainn took the beaded bracelet, and saw that the leather cord was held together by a small metal clasp. Unclasping it, he entwined the bracelet around his wrist, before clicking the clasp back in its place.

He twisted his arm here and there to test it out, see if it hindered his movements any, and grunted in satisfaction as it appeared to present no further complications.

"That's an impressive piece of work there, Master." Archer looked suitably impressed by the artifact.

Theia smiled back at him, "Please call me Theia Archer. It would be more convenient to be called that way in this era." Archer nodded in understanding.

"Of course. May I say, I think that I'll enjoy my stay here very much, going by what I've seen thus far." He continued on with a smirk.

"Bah, smarmy bastard. Say that after spending a few days here in the modern world." Cu Chulainn finally looked up from his new accessory.

"Cu-" Theia sighed as the two started up again. Really, _men_. She just couldn't understand them at times.

* * *

Theia shut the bedroom door and leaned against the cherry wood surface with a sigh.

It had been a long day.

After getting the two men to stop sniping at each other like children, she had managed to get started on their dinner, but not before sending Cu Chulainn off to go get the groceries that he had literally just dropped to run home. He had complied with her orders with a grumble, glaring once at Archer before stalking off.

After that, Archer had wandered around a bit, examining the place that he had been summoned to, before intruding in her kitchen to see if he could help out with the dinner preparations. Theia had been pleasantly surprised to see that Archer could cook. And very well at that. His cooking was mainly focused around Asian cuisine, so the fish didn't present him with any problems. And he had tackled them marvelously. Theia had even managed to take a few pointers about handling fish while watching Archer cook! The atmosphere in the kitchen became friendly and lighter from that point on. And she'd found herself enjoying the tall tanned man's company.

Once Cu Chulainn had returned, the tension returned to the house tenfold.

The two men had turned to insult each other every now and then, with a brief respite once dinner was ready. Cu Chulainn had eaten the fish with gusto, until he'd learned that it was Archer who had prepared the fish, after which he'd slowed down, though he still ate the fish rather eagerly.

Cu Chulainn had offered to do the dishes after they were finished eating, and Theia had taken to introduce Archer to his room, which was on the same floor as Cu Chulainn's on the second floor, but on the far end of the hallway. Hopefully, the distance would be enough to keep them out of each other's way, yet at the same time, close enough that they would find some sort of familiarity in each other after some time.

She had then showed him her room, which was on the third floor.

After promising him that they would go shopping for his needs the day after, she'd finally trudged into her room to nestle into the comfort of her bed's covers.

She took a ten-minute nap, before going into the bathroom and switching the light on.

Fluorescent light blinked into existence from above, revealing Theia's reflection on the mirror.

Slowly, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the black and white tiled floor. She then turned and twisted her head to glance at the reflected image on the glass.

On her back were intricate markings of a deep red shade like dried blood. They formed an outstretched wing, each feather formed from three ornately designed imprints. There were seven feathers overall, which had completely slipped her mind until now. Stupid of her she knew, but they were on her _back_ , it wasn't like she could see it all the time. In fact, she hadn't even taken a good look at it until today.

Each feather represented a Servant of the three Knight classes and the four Cavalry classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, and Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker.

Lancer and Archer had been summoned. So, it wouldn't be long till the other five arrived as well.

Sighing, she slipped the dress back on again, covering the complex tattoo on her back.

Seven Servants, three Command Spells for each one. She had a feeling that she'd need all the help she could get to handle seven heroes at once under one roof.

She flicked the switch, causing the room to fall into darkness once more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ok, so two Servants have been summoned and I need inspiration for the next five ones. The Servants will be introduced one by one, and _remember!_ I need a selection to take the place of Saber, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker classes. **

**If you are unaware of the Type Moon franchise, then I dearly suggest that you go see Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, Fate/Grand Order, and Fate/Apocrypha. They're filled with unbelievably good action scenes and introductions of intriguing characters.**

 **Anyways, original Heaven's Feel ritual goes like this.**

 **Heroic Spirits are summoned by the Holy Grail, and are placed into one of various classes. The seven standard classes are the Three Knight classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer, and the Four Cavalry classes of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker.**

 **1\. The Saber Servants are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It also possesses the Riding Skill like the Rider class.**

 **2\. The Lancer Servants are very agile and skilled with long-ranged melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc.**

 **3\. The Archer Servants are usually proficient with projectiles and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability called Independent Action. The strongest Archers thus, can be difficult to control at times, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters".**

 **4\. The Rider Servants place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms (their ace in the hole, powerful armaments made using the imaginations of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items like rings or crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. When summoned as Servants, they are the trump cards of the heroes that allow them to overcome others in battle), which often include their mounts. Their special Skill is Riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts (which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles, to divine or supernatural creatures).**

 **5\. The Casters are adept in magecraft and have a special ability akin to a Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery.**

 **6\. Assassins are just that, Heroic Spirits famous for their assassination skills. Their special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their moderate combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants. They are often considered the weakest of the Servant classes.**

 **7\. The Berserker Servants are always heroes who have gone berserk at least once in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness (i.e. sanity) for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death.**

 **That's the gist of it. It's all more complicated than that, but what you just have to know is that all Servants are mere copies of the original souls of the Heroic Spirits that lie within the Throne of Heroes. They are** ** _inferior_** **copies, as a complete resurrection of the soul is True Magic, something that normal mages cannot achieve. Even Magicians who can perform the Heavens Feel (a True Magic that brings people back to life without any negative consequences) would find it nearly if not outright impossible to summon a** ** _whole_** **Heroic Spirit.**

 **So, copies of the Heroic Spirits' bodies during the prime of their life are created, their memories and skills poured into the inferior containers. Being flawed, the container can only hold so much- so, much of their original power is left out during the process and the Servant is much weaker than their original selves. As such, the system allows for the Servants to be summoned into one of the seven classes, each with their own specializations, which allows for the Master to summon the Servant they'd like into the class that they think would be to their advantage.**

 **In this case, Cu Chulainn could have been summoned as either a Caster or a Lancer. As a Lancer, he is limited in his magical capabilities. While his present form could inscribe runes, he wouldn't have the flare for magecraft as he would have had, had he been summoned as a Caster. If he had been summoned as a Caster, he wouldn't have the physical capabilities that he does as a Lancer. Though still considerably more skilled than the average human, his reflexes and strength would have been greatly diminished as a Caster.  
**

 **Theia on the other hand, didn't bother with the whole planning and scheming, and just summoned randomly. Which would come to bite her in the ass in the future.**

 **Oh and Command Spells are special markings that give the Master three absolute orders over the Servant. The Master could order the Servant to rip out his own heart, and the Servant would comply. It's a safeguard for the Master as Servants are _human_ familiars. Unlike the normal familiars which _have_ to be weaker than the magus controlling it, Servants are copies of heroes. They have their own will and are usually even more powerful than the magus who summoned them. So there have been instances where Servants, who were displeased with their Masters, would kill their Master. The Command Spells are supposed to protect the Master. Though the Master can use them for other purposes as well. **

**Once a command is given, a Command Spell is used up. So the Master only has a total of 3 absolute orders that they can give. After that, it's free game for the Servants. So how the Master uses the Command Spells is strategically important as well.**

 **Theia has 21 Command Spells so far. 3 for each Servant that she'll summon. It may seem a lot, but you'll have to remember that she has to rein in 7 heroes at once.**

 **I'm hoping to see suggestions of legendary people who could fit into the other five classes. They have to stem from real legends though. Not fictional stories like Naruto or Eragon.**

 **I'm also hoping to see female warriors/mages/legendary figures too. It's hard to think of one right off the bat, but having a few female friends would be good for Theia's sanity I think.**


	5. Extra: The Ancient Magus' Bride

**This is something that just popped into my head after watching the newest episode of The Ancient Magus' Bride. I just realized that Hatori Chise looks a lot like how I imagine Theia Potter to look like, and it just went from there.**

 **This extra is a small story before the events of Sol Invictus. This is before Theia traveled to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, back when she used to pop in and out of different worlds. Before she decided that enough was enough, and that she couldn't wait for Death any longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Theia Lily Potter, the Master of Death took a deep breath as she gazed upon the grassy fields and the azure sky above. This world was quite similar to her own, but the mana that flowed throughout the world was slightly wilder, less touched by man than it was back in her original world.

Her long fiery hair danced in the air as the breeze wove around the strands. Her emerald eyes glittered with unbridled excitement as she tasted the magic in the air. Theia stretched out her arms as if to envelop the world.

"Kaa-san…?" A tentative voice full of longing and fear made her turn around.

Behind her was a petite red-haired girl with emerald green eyes. She looked- she looked just like her, but younger. In her left hand was a staff- a wand of red wood, with a carving of a bird perched on top. Green stones flickered with inner light as if the bird was peering back at her.

"Kaa-san?" The red-haired girl uttered as she took a hesitant step forward. She continued to stare at her with disbelief shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Theia asked as she tilted her head in bemusement.

The girl flinched at her words, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't- I'm sorry. It was my mistake." She babbled before twisting around to run in the other direction.

Theia's eyes widened with a ' _wait!'_ on her lips as she witnessed the unshed tears glimmering in the girl's familiar gaze.

With a determined look on her face, Theia leapt forward to grab the girl's wrist before she could flee. "Wait." She spoke out.

The girl froze, then slowly turned her head to face her.

"What's your name?" Theia asked more gently.

"Ch-Chise. Hatori Chise." The girl answered meekly, ducking her head.

"Hatori Chise. What a pretty name." Theia smiled down at the shy girl. "Ah- sorry about that." She quickly dropped the thin wrist that she had held in her grasp. The girl stayed in place though, so she hadn't scared her off yet- good.

"Hatori-san, I feel like I know you." Theia spoke plainly, whilst watching the girl's face carefully. "I know you somehow, yet I _know_ that I shouldn't. It's impossible." She muttered while examining the girl's every feature.

"Your magic, your aura. Your eyes and hair. It shouldn't be possible."

For a moment, silence reigned in the peaceful scenery as the two pairs of emerald eyes desperately drank in each other's faces. The _familiarity_ \- it was... it was...

"Chise!" A sharp voice rang out from a distance, interrupting the moment between the two redheads.

The newest arrival to the scene had a peculiar wolf skull for a head, pinpoint lights illuminating from within voids where the eyes should've been. Goat horns stretched from the skull like a crown, which gave him a sort of majestic look. He wore an English suit, with a black robe embroidered with white threads. His aura though- he tasted of shadows and lingering scent of leaves and thorns.

Theia rose from where she had been- looming over the smaller girl. This _man?_ was dangerous. Yet his voice was clearly tinged with concern for the girl.

She decided to reserve her opinions of the creature until she discerned just what his relationship with the small girl was.

"Elias." The girl- Chise whispered, her body instinctively twisting to be closer to his presence.

Theia blinked as the skull-man swiftly grabbed the girl and moved his body in front of her, as if to hide her from Theia's sight.

"What are you?" The man edged out, his knuckles tightening around his staff.

"Oh? How curious. That was what I was going to ask of you." Theia lips twitched up into a small smile. "You smell like fae- but you feel too _human_ , too _tainted_ to be one. What _are_ you?"

Theia's emerald gaze roamed over the tall creature. "How curious indeed." She murmured.

"And that girl… she seems familiar to me." She whispered, causing _Elias_ to push the curious girl behind him once more.

"Who she is, is none of your concern." The creature spoke back.

"No." Theia denied. "It is." She moved slightly sideways in an effort to set her eyes on the child once more, her lips twisting downwards when the man continued to block her gaze.

Theia pursed her lips, before allowing her ribbons of magic to permeate the air around them, enveloping the three within the energy released by her soul. The dark creature and the red-haired girl stiffened as her magic touched them. It was rather rude of her to be sure, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

A choking sound came from the unfathomably powerful woman as her magic informed her of just what the girl's soul was.

"She's- she's me." A gasp fell from her lips at the sudden flash of enlightenment. "She's me." She uttered once more, causing a confused noise to escape from the girl hiding behind the tall figure.

Laughter burst from Theia as she realized just why the girl's magic and appearance had seemed so familiar. Of course. She was her- another version of her.

Why didn't she see it sooner?

"Hatori- Chise." She called out after regaining her composure. A pale face peaked out from under dark robes. "Are you happy?" She asked with a slightly forlorn smile.

The girl looked confused, but nodded. "Yes… I am happy now."

"I see." Theia closed her eyes at the response. "So even something like myself can find happiness. I'm glad." She smiled at the sky before opening her eyes to regard the man even more seriously.

Her eyes lingered on the man's protective gesture towards the girl, the wavering lights that seemed to make up his sight revealing his confusion and edging understanding and slight fear. He was starting to realize just what she was as well.

Yes. _She_ would be fine.

"Protect her. Make her happy." Theia spoke directly to the creature- no, _Elias_.

The man straightened at her words. "Of course." He responded, his voice was colored in sadness as he looked upon the lonely, red-haired woman.

Nodding, Theia Lily Potter looked upon her counterpart and her counterpart's lover for the last time, before disappearing from their sight with a whirlwind of kaleidoscopic lights and a distorted crack that rang throughout the field.


End file.
